A Day to Remember
by J. Meredith
Summary: Roda kehidupan terus berputar. Kau tidak akan selalu berada di puncak roda. Itulah yang selalu mereka katakan. Kushina Uzumaki selalu terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat yang mencerminkan kisah hidupnya.Ojou-sama yang bertransformasi menjadi seorang geisha. AR not AU, MinaKushi OTP, OC. RnR. Warnings: Adult Theme, Violence, Sexual 15 plus
1. Chapter 1 : A Bloody Night

**A Day to Remember**

 **By: J. Meredith**

 **Warnings: Adult Theme, Violence, Sexual 15+**

 **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1 : A Bloody Night

Ada sesuatu dari malam hari ini yang terasa berbeda. Miyako memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kelopak matanya yang sudah keriput kemudian terbuka kembali, menampilkan dua bola mata yang sudah diselimuti oleh katarak. Kakinya yang renta membawanya mengelilingi koridor sebuah rumah dengan desain tradisional Jepang yang sepi. Suara deritan lantai kayu di bawah kakinya mengikuti setiap langkah yang ia buat. Miyako adalah seorang dayang di kediaman keluarga terhormat di Uzushiogakure, atau lebih tepatnya keluarga pimpinan klan Uzumaki yang sangat disegani. Ia sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi pada keluarga ini; mengikuti dan mengetahui setiap sejarah perkembangan keluarga Uzumaki. Dan malam ini, sama seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya, ia sedang menjalankan tugas yang telah dilakukannya selama puluhan tahun, yaitu beronda malam mengelilingi kediaman tersebut sambil membawa sebuah pelita kecil di tangannya.

Tidak hanya Miyako, semua dayang yang bekerja di kediaman ini juga melakukan hal yang sama setiap malamnya. Mereka bergantian dalam melakukan pekerjaan ini, tetapi si tua Miyako ini tak pernah mau bergantian dengan mereka. Ia selalu melakukan pekerjaannya semalaman penuh, selalu siap tatkala tuan dan nyonya-nya akan membutuhkan bantuannya. Miyako sedang berjalan melewati kamar nyonya-nya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia masih melihat cahaya yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa Nyonya Kurumi Uzumaki memang suka membaca buku sebelum pergi tidur, tetapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun memadamkan lampunya. Karena merasa khawatir, Miyako memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar tersebut.

"Kurumi-sama, apakah Anda sudah tertidur? Atau jika Anda masih terjaga, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Cukup lama tidak terdengar balasan apapun dari dalam kamar. Dan sebagai orang yang sudah berumur, Miyako memiliki sifat yang tidak sabar. Ketidaksabaran yang dimilikinya itu bercampur dengan rasa khawatir, sehingga tanpa berpikir lagi ia segera membuka pintu geser kamar itu dengan sekali hentakan.

"Kurumi-sama! Kurumi-sama! Oh, Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi?"

Hal pertama yang disaksikannya begitu ia membuka pintu membuat jantung tuanya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hati tua Miyako. Gulungan segel _fuinjutsu_ terpencar-pencar di seluruh sudut ruangan. Pecahan guci-guci porselen kesayangan Kurumi berserakan di atas tatami. Meskipun begitu, pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan bagi Miyako adalah menyaksikan Kurumi terkapar di atas tatami. Tubuh nyonya-nya tampak mengenaskan, tulang-tulangnya patah menembus kulitnya dan banyak luka sayatan dimana-mana. Bau amis darah langsung menusuk hidung tuanya saat ia menghambur ke arah jasad nyonya-nya.

"Kurumi-sama! Kurumi-sama! Ya, Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan hal kejam ini?!"

Miyako menjerit-jerit dengan panik. Air mata tumpah keluar dan suaranya mulai terhambat oleh isak tangis. Tangan-tangan keriputnya mendekap tubuh yang sudah dingin itu dengan gemetar.

"Aku."

Mata Miyako terbelalak. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika itu juga. Nada suara yang berat itu membuat atmosfir di dalam ruangan seketika menjadi sangat menyesakkan baginya. Miyako dapat merasakan keringat mulai bercucuran dari keningnya. Ia begitu kaget dengan keadaan Kurumi sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di dalam kamar itu.

Dengan sisa nyali yang masih dimilikinya, Miyako menoleh perlahan dengan gemetaran ke arah asal suara tersebut. Mata tuanya kemudian menangkap satu sosok yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Orang itu kemudian maju ke arah cahaya sehingga Miyako mulai bisa mengenali siapa dirinya.

"K-Kau!"

Rasanya Miyako tidak bisa percaya lagi dengan mata tuanya yang sudah katarak. Di dalam hati, ia berharap pengelihatannya memang sudah kabur sehingga sosok yang ada didepannya itu bukanlah siapa yang terpikirkan olehnya. Sosok tersebut lalu menyeringai lebar. Seperti iblis. Dan seringai itu adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat Miyako sebelum ia menyusul nyonya-nya ke dunia yang berbeda.

Sosok itu kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua jasad yang ada di depannya. Ia lalu berjongkok dan meraih pelita yang tadi dibawa Miyako. Disaat yang sama, sesosok bayangan lain muncul di belakangnya.

"Semua sudah siap", bayangan itu berkata.

"Segera jalankan", balasnya.

"Baik."

Kemudian bayangan tersebut menghilang kembali.

Sosok itu menatap hasil perbuatannya untuk terakhir kali, sebelum ia melempar pelita Miyako ke atas tatami dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai terbakar tersebut.

-000-

Di luar kamar, keheningan yang tadinya menyelimuti kediaman Uzumaki sudah lenyap. Suara jerit dan tangis para dayang memenuhi lorong-lorong rumah dan membangunkan penghuni rumah lainnya. Terdengar juga bunyi rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan di atas genting. Hujan sepertinya ingin bergabung meratapi kemalangan yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Sementara itu, puluhan bayangan hitam mulai menyerbu rumah tersebut. Mereka melompati tembok, berlari di atas genting, dan menerjang masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketangkasan mereka dalam melakukan penyerbuan membuat seisi rumah sama sekali tidak siap. Mereka membunuh setiap orang yang mereka temui dengan kunai dan katana. Mereka melakukannya dengan keji dan tanpa ampun, serta tidak melihat usia dan jenis kelamin. Kemampuan membunuh mereka setara shinobi, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu. Para shinobi 'jadi-jadian' ini kemudian mulai membakar seisi rumah.

Kushina terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan keras dari seorang dayang yang berada di depan kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati rumahnya sedang diserbu dan dalam keadaan setengah terbakar.

"Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu panik. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Sungguh, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagi seorang anak seumuran dia. Melihat rumah sendiri hangus terbakar dan tumpukan mayat bergelimpangan dimana-mana bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa dilihat oleh seorang bocah berusia 8 tahun. Kushina mendekap dirinya sendiri yang masih berbalut kimono tidur. Ia berlarian kesana kemari, berusaha menghentikan orang-orang yang sedang berlarian dengan panik, hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Namun, tampaknya mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya dan hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing saja.

Tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada orang-orang ini. Rasa ketakutan telah mengalahkan rasionalitas dalam diri mereka. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus mencari tahu sendiri nanti, tapi sekarang ia harus menemukan anggota keluarganya yang lain terlebih dahulu.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Onii-chan! Oji-san! Kalian ada dimana?!"

Kushina berlari melawan arus orang-orang yang ingin menyelamatkan diri. Orang-orang itu menubruknya dengan keras. Mereka adalah para pelayan dan dayang yang seluruh inderanya telah dilumpuhkan oleh rasa takut. Rasa takut akan kematian yang mengejar di belakang mereka jika mereka berhenti berlari.

Langkah Kushina terhenti di depan kamar ibunya. Ia begitu terkejut melihat kondisi kamar ibunya yang sudah dilalap api besar.

"KAA-SAN!"

Kushina berteriak sekuat tenaga. Air matanya tumpah dan membasahi pipinya. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya saja. Sungguh, ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk saja. Kushina terus meneriaki nama ibunya dan mulai menangis meraung-raung. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana dan menyelamatkan ibunya.

"Aaargh!"

Kushina menjerit karena pilar kayu besar di atasnya jatuh dan menghalangi pintu masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya, membuat semuanya terasa semakin mustahil baginya untuk bisa menerjang masuk.

"Tidak-kk.. Kaa-san.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kaa-san.. Hiks…", suara Kushina begitu lirih. Ia tidak sanggup lagi berteriak. Kekuatannya ditelan oleh kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang begitu dalam. Kushina jatuh terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahunya gemetar dan suara sesenggukan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hush. Hush. Gadis kecil yang manis, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Suara berat dengan nada mengejek itu membuat isak tangis Kushina berhenti. Bunyi deritan lantai kayu dibelakangnya mengiringi langkah orang tersebut yang semakin mendekat. Kushina langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berbalik dengan cepat. Dengan jemarinya, ia mengusap kedua matanya yang dibasahi oleh air mata. Mata violetnya yang bundar kemudian bertemu dengan mata hijau tua yang memancarkan aura membunuh. Pemilik mata itu lalu menyeringai lebar. Ia berjalan mendekati Kushina. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Kushina membuat Kushina ikut mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauh darinya. Menyadari hal ini, laki-laki itu terkekeh. Lalu, ia lanjut menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Kau pasti menangisi ibumu dan dayang tuanya yang telah terbunuh itu, ya? Menyedihkan sekali. Di usiamu yang masih muda, kau sudah mengalami hal yang seperti ini. Hmph. Tapi jangan khawatir. Karena aku akan membantumu agar tidak perlu merasakan derita atas kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai. Aku akan mengantarmu langsung kepada ibumu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Kushina terbelalak. Orang ini akan membunuhnya. Oh, itu sudah pasti. Aura membunuh orang ini begitu kuat. Ia akan segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Kushina gemetar hebat. Suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis dan kakinya melemas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia seperti ini. Sepertinya ia benar-benar takut mati. Kushina yang dikenal oleh semua orang selama ini adalah Kushina yang sangat berani. Ia tidak takut jatuh, tidak takut terluka, pokoknya ia dikenal tidak takut pada apapun. Tetapi, sekarang saat berdiri di hadapan orang ini dan sedang menemui ajalnya, Kushina merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar. Yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau gemetaran? Hahaha… Kasihan sekali kau, Ojou-sama! Tenang saja. Akan kubuat sakitnya seminim mungkin. Kau akan pergi bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya. Tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku." Laki-laki itu berjalan semakin dekat sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantung celananya.

 _Lari, Kushina!_

Itulah yang diperintahkan otaknya. Namun seluruh otot di tubuhnya mengejang kaku dan tidak merespon perintah apapun. Tidak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang bergerak seperti keinginannya. Syaraf-syarafnya tidak berfungsi. Kushina mengutuk dalam hatinya.

 _Sial. Haruskah ia pergi dengan cara seperti ini?_

Kushina memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Ia tak rela harus mati begini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Ia merasakan orang itu semakin mendekat. Tapi tidak juga terjadi apa-apa. Ia tidak merasakan apapun.

 _Apakah semuanya sudah selesai? Secepat itukah?Apa ia sudah mati?_

Kushina menunggu tetapi tidak merasakan apapun juga, akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Tidak. Ia belum mati. Karena ia masih bisa melihat kobaran api sejauh matanya memandang. Kushina lalu menyadari kalau orang tersebut sudah tidak lagi berdiri dihadapannya, melainkan tergeletak di atas tanah dalam keadaan sudah tak bernyawa. Sebuah sosok yang berbeda sekarang berdiri menggantikannya di posisinya tadi. Sosok itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Kushina.

"Kushina! Syukurlah aku tepat waktu! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Genki-san! Kau masih hidup! Ya! Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan ayah dan kakak? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki yang disapa Genki itu menghampiri Kushina. Tangannya yang besar dan berbulu memasukkan katana kembali ke sarungnya. Genki Uzumaki adalah sepupu dari ayah Kushina, Hakushi Uzumaki. Karena tidak berkeluarga, maka Genki menghabiskan kehidupannya bersama-sama dengan keluarga Kushina. Ia sudah seperti paman bagi Kushina. Genki berperawakan tinggi besar, kulit sawo matang dan berbulu lebat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya seperti samurai dan mempunya jenggot yang dirawat dengan baik.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dari sini, Kushina." Genki meraih tangan Kushina dalam genggamannya dan mulai menarik Kushina berlari bersama.

"Tidak, Genki-san! Kita harus menemukan mereka dahulu! Aku tidak ingin mereka mengalami hal serupa seperti Kaa-san!", Kushina melepaskan tangannya dari Genki. Genki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kurumi? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kurumi?"

"Kaa-san.. I-ia..", mata Kushina kembali berkaca-kaca. Genki mengerti arti dari wajah itu, maka tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia meraih tangan Kushina dan membawanya berlari ke sisi lain dari rumah itu. Mengikuti kemauan Kushina untuk menemukan sepupu dan kemenakan laki-lakinya.

-000-

Hiruzen sedang duduk di kantornya seperti biasa malam itu. Meresapi ketenangan yang akhirnya mampu ia dapatkan untuk dirinya sendiri setelah melalui kesibukannya sebagai Hokage pada siang hari tadi. Dinginnya udara malam merasuk sampai ke dalam tulangnya. Membuat Hokage paruh baya itu merapatkan jubahnya dan meraih pemantik api untuk menyalakan cerutu. Hiruzen bukanlah penggemar berat rokok, akan tetapi kebiasaan menghisap cerutu itu menurutnya telah terbukti berhasil membantunya menyelesaikan segala persoalan di Konoha karena menolongnya untuk bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Hiruzen biasanya paling tidak suka diganggu oleh siapapun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Karena ini adalah waktu baginya untuk beristirahat. Tetapi, kemunculan anggota ANBU dibelakangnya ini pasti punya alasan yang tidak sepele. Hiruzen beranjak dari kursinya dan menganggukkan kepala ke arah ANBU tersebut, mengisyaratkannya untuk segera menyatakan isi berita yang ia ketahui.

ANBU itu mengangguk dan menjawab isyarat itu dengan nada suara yang mantap. "Hokage-sama, aku mendapat informasi kalau kediaman pimpinan klan Uzumaki di Uzushiogakure baru saja mengalami penyerangan. Waktu penyerangan sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Kediaman mereka hangus terbakar tanpa sisa."

Hiruzen mendelik ke arah ANBU itu. Ini adalah berita dukacita dari salah satu sekutu besar Konoha. Kemalangan yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terantisipasi sebelumnya.

"Identifikasi penyerang?"

"Segerombolan shinobi. Mereka cakap dalam ilmu pedang dan taijutsu. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu."

"Bagaimana dengan korban jiwa?"

"Sampai saat ini dilaporkan bahwa hanya ada 6 orang yang selamat. Hakushi Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki. Haruda Uzumaki. Dan sisanya adalah pelayan mereka. Tuan Haruda Uzumaki dikabarkan mengalami luka parah dengan pendarahan hebat. Mereka kekurangan suplai obat-obatan."

"Jadi, hanya itu yang masih hidup. Baiklah. Dimana lokasi mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke salah satu kediaman Uzumaki yang lain di perbatasan Uzushiogakure dan Kirigakure. Tepatnya di wilayah yang terkenal dengan sumber air panasnya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku memberimu misi untuk memberitahu Hakushi-sama kalau Konoha akan segera mengirimkan bantuan. Katakan bahwa bantuan akan tiba saat senja besok hari."

"Baik, Hokage-sama." Seketika itu juga, ANBU tersebut menghilang seperti asap.

Alis Hiruzen berkerut. Ia menghirup dan menghembuskan asap cerutu selama beberapa kali, sebelum ia akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Panggilkan aku, Jiraiya."

"Baik, Hokage-sama." Terdengar sahutan dari luar pintu Hokage dan suara derapan kaki yang semakin menghilang.

Hiruzen berbalik dan menghadap jendela. Kepulan asap kembali dihembuskan keluar dari mulutnya. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya bisa membiarkan mereka menunggu. Ia akan segera menugaskan sebuah tim untuk menolong mereka besok pagi. Semoga saja perkiraannya tidak meleset. Semoga saja semuanya dapat segera teratasi.

To Be Continue…

Catatan:

Pelita : lentera berisi lilin yang dibawa untuk menerangi jalan

-sama : kata akhiran dalam pemanggilan nama orang yang terhormat dalam bahasa Jepang, seperti tuan atau nyonya

Kami-sama : panggilan untuk 'Tuhan' dalam bahasa Jepang

Fuinjutsu : jutsu penyegelan

Tatami : alas lantai yang ada di rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang

Katana : pedang samurai

Shinobi : ninja

Kimono : pakaian tradisional orang Jepang

Update akan menyusul setiap ada 8 reviews baru.

Dimohon saran dan kritiknya. Terimakasih.

Best Regards,

J. Meredith


	2. Chapter 2 : Morning Has Arisen

**A Day to Remember**

 **By: J. Meredith**

 **Warnings: Adult Theme, Violence, Sexual 15+**

 **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2: Morning Has Arisen

Jiraiya bukanlah tipe orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu pagi dengan tetap meringkuk di balik selimut usang miliknya di dalam kamar tidur. Jiraiya memang seperti itu. Kalau manusia bisa dikategorikan menurut jam tidurnya, sudah pasti Jiraiya masuk ke dalam kategori manusia nokturnal. Manusia yang merasa segar di malam hari dan melakukan semua aktivitas mereka pada waktu tersebut. Apalagi semua aktivitas yang disenangi Jiraiya kebanyakan memang baru dapat dilakukan saat matahari sudah terbenam. Minum sake di kedai, menggoda wanita pelacur di motel, minum sake bersama wanita pelacur di motel, dan diulang kembali. Seperti itulah siklus kehidupan Jiraiya. Jiraiya mungkin memang menyukai kehidupan dunia malam, tetapi jika sebuah misi telah ditugaskan kepadanya, maka Jiraiya akan selalu siap kapan saja.

Jiraiya menguap untuk keseratus kalinya sejak ia mendapat panggilan dari Hokage di kedai sake. Seorang ninja utusan Hokage tadi datang menghampirinya yang sudah setengah tertidur di kedai sake karena mabuk berat. Awalnya ia menanggapi panggilan tersebut dengan remeh, tetapi setelah mendengar isi keseluruhan berita dan seberapa serius misi yang diberikan oleh gurunya, wajahnya mendadak berubah serius dan rasa mabuk langsung menguap begitu saja dari dirinya.

Saat ini, matahari belum juga terbit dan dinginnya udara malam masih merasuki tulang. Jiraiya mendapatkan perintah bahwa ia dan timnya harus berangkat dari Konoha begitu matahari terbit. Jadi sekarang disinilah dia. Melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain untuk mengumpulkan anggota timnya yang masih terlelap. Anggota timnya akan terdiri dari dirinya bersama dengan 2 jonnin lainnya.

Itu adalah rencana awal Hiruzen.

Tapi, Jiraiya punya rencana lain. Ia meminta Hokage untuk mengijinkannya membawa salah seorang muridnya bersamanya dalam misi ini. Seseorang yang sangat spesial. Jenius dari antara teman-teman sebayanya. Kemampuan ninjutsu dan taijutsu-nya sudah di atas rata-rata sehingga tidak mengherankan bila ia sudah berpangkat Chunnin di umurnya yang baru 8 tahun. Seorang bocah brilian dengan nama Minato Namikaze.

-000-

Kepalanya terasa berat. Sakit sekali rasanya. Rasanya seakan gaya gravitasi hari ini bekerja dua kali lipat. Ia merasakan kedua kelopak matanya begitu sulit untuk dibuka. Seperti ada perekat yang sangat kuat sekali di matanya. _Hei, dia masih hidup 'kan? Dia tidak mati 'kan? Apakah perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang ini adalah perasaan orang mati? Tidak mungkin. Orang mati tidak lagi bisa merasakan apapun. Jadi, ini artinya ia tidak mati?_

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih ada padanya, Kushina mendorong kedua kelopak matanya agar dapat terbuka. Serpih-serpih air mata kering rontok dari ujung-ujung matanya begitu ia berhasil membuka mereka. Kushina mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengusap matanya. Kedua mata violet itu tampak begitu sayu. Ada kantung mata disekitar matanya yang sembab sebagai bukti kalau ia tidak berhenti menangis semalaman.

Kushina terdiam dalam posisi duduk. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pening dan berat. Ia mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri selama beberapa saat sebelum memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia berada dalam sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ini kamar tidur karena ada futon dan lemari pakaian disana. Tapi, ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Kushina mengalami mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia miliki semalam. Dia bermimpi tentang pembunuhan, api, dan …

Mata Kushina terbelalak lebar. _Tidak mungkin 'kan? Meski mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata,tapi itu pasti hanya mimpinya saja 'kan?_

Kushina langsung menyingkirkan futon yang dipakainya dan berlari keluar kamar dengan sempoyongan. Ia mendorong pintu geser dengan sangat keras sampai orang-orang yang berada di luar kamar itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ojou-sama, Anda sudah sadar? Apa Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

 _Tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil._

Pandangan Kushina kosong. Ia melihat tapi tidak benar-benar melihat. Ini bukan rumahnya. Tempat ini adalah rumah yang biasa keluarganya kunjungi bersama-sama di musim semi, untuk menikmati bunga sakura bermekaran dan onsen. _Ia pasti sedang bermimpi 'kan?_

"Ojou-sama, apa Anda tidak ap-"

"Hentikan!" Kushina menepis tangan pelayan yang berusaha meraihnya itu. Pelayan itu terkejut. Ia tidak pernah melihat nona muda dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mata violet ini berkilat dengan penuh kemarahan dan frustasi. Kedua mata itu lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Dimana Otou-san? KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA OTOU-SAN?!"

"Ojou-sama, tenanglah dahulu. Hakushi-sama.."

"Aaaargh!"

Kushina meraung. Ia berlari meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iba dan mulai menyusuri koridor rumah tersebut. Suara pelayan yang mengejarnya di belakangnya terdengar sayup-sayup. Rasanya ia tidak ingin mendengar kenyataan apapun yang keluar dari mulut orang itu. Ia ingin lari dari kenyataan bodoh ini. Ia menolak untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Kushina terus memanggil nama setiap anggota keluarganya saat ia berlari. Ada harapan yang besar untuk bisa mendengar suara mereka membalas panggilannya.

Kedua kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman dengan sebuah kolam ikan koi kecil. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia berada di atas jembatan kayu di atas kolam. Kushina bisa merasakan kulit telapak kakinya mengelupas semua. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Tangannya mencengkram pegangan jembatan itu dengan erat. Kukunya bahkan sampai menggores permukaan kayu.

Dia melihat pantulan bayangan seseorang di permukaan air. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan. Raut wajah dengan ekspresi tidak jelas sebagai akibat dari banyaknya emosi yang bercampur jadi satu disana. Air mata kemudian mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis tersebut dan berjatuhan ke atas permukaan kolam yang hening. Perlahan-lahan semakin deras.

Kushina menangis terisak. Kesedihan melingkupi dadanya dan membuatnya merasa sesak. Kedua tungkai kakinya melemas dan tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di atas jembatan. Kushina meremas kain kimono yang membungkus kulitnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang timbul karena kesedihan telah meremukkan hatinya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia mengangkat tangannya ke depan dada dan mulai memukuli dirinya sendiri dengan harapan rasa sakit itu bisa segera menghilang, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Kushina…"

Sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menghentikan aksinya. Kushina menengadah dan kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru gelap milik sang ayah. Seberkas perasaan lega melingkupi dirinya. Mata Hakushi terlihat sangat lelah. Dan meskipun telah dibungkus dengan sangat rapi di balik senyuman yang hambar, Kushina tetap bisa melihat kesedihan mendalam yang terlukis pada wajah sang ayah.

"O-otou- san… Hiks.. Hiks.. A-aku.. Kaa-san.. Genki-san.. Bagai-"

Hakushi kemudian berjongkok dan memeluk putri satu-satunya itu. Dipeluk seperti ini membuat Kushina tertegun. Hakushi tidak pernah memeluk Kushina. Selama ini, ia selalu tampil sebagai sosok ayah yang kaku dan jarang sekali menunjukkan afeksi kepada anak-anaknya. Oleh karena itu, perbuatannya saat ini sedikit menimbulkan perasaan tentram dalam diri Kushina.

"Tenanglah, Kushina. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaimu lagi. Jadi, sekarang berjanjilah pada ayah bahwa kau akan menguatkan dirimu. Kau putriku, Kushina. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan emosi menguasai rasionalitasmu. Jadi, sekarang berhentilah menangis."

Tangis Kushina justru semakin meledak mendengar perkataan ayahnya ini. Ia jarang sekali berbicara dengan ayahnya atau bahkan mendengar ayahnya berbicara. Kata-kata ayahnya barusan menyentuhnya dan membuatnya menangis semakin keras.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangisan Kushina mereda dan ia menatap Hakushi.

"Otou-san, apakah Genki-san benar-benar sudah mati karena melindungiku?"

Hakushi terlihat enggan menjawab hal ini dan justru malah memalingkan wajahnya ke seberang kolam.

Kushina mengerti arti dari wajah itu, jadi ia diam saja. Tangisnya serasa ingin pecah kembali tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar emosinya tidak tumpah keluar. Ia menahan semua itu dengan menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang dialaminya semalam ternyata memang bukan mimpi. Menyaksikan Genki Uzumaki dihunus katana karena melindunginya ternyata juga bukan mimpi. Ketika itu, Kushina tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang shinobi yang berusaha untuk membunuhnya, sehingga Genki bergegas memosisikan dirinya di antara mereka untuk melindungi Kushina. Akan tetapi karena tidak siap, nyawa Genki malah melayang saat ia melakukan aksi heroik tersebut. Kushina merasa bahwa dirinyalah penyebab kematian Genki. Ia yang mengajak Genki untuk mencari ayah dan kakaknya, serta membuat Genki harus kehilangan nyawa karena melindunginya.

Hakushi kemudian membantu Kushina berdiri dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. Sebelum Kushina berjalan menjauh, Hakushi menepuk pundak Kushina.

"Kushina, istirahatlah. Datang temui aku ketika emosimu sudah stabil."

Kushina mengangguk lemas sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya.

Hakushi menatap punggung putrinya yang berjalan semakin jauh. Setelah Kushina tidak terlihat lagi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya jauh ke horizon. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sebuah hari baru telah dimulai. Hakushi hanya bisa berharap semoga saja ini adalah pertanda dari adanya harapan baru untuk ia dan keluarganya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia mendapat informasi bahwa sekutu terbesar mereka, Konoha, akan segera mengirimkan sebuah tim yang akan menolong keadaan disini. Tim itu diperkirakan akan tiba sore nanti. Hakushi lalu berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ada banyak hal yang akan mereka bahas nanti, jadi sebaiknya sekarang ia segera mempersiapkan kedatangan mereka.

-000-

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah berlatih selama seharian. Begitu lelahnya sampai-sampai Minato Namikaze ,yang terkenal sebagai salah satu ninja paling bersih di kalangan teman-temannya, langsung tidur tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Minato langsung tertidur pulas begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Jarang sekali ia bisa merasakan tidur sepulas ini. Akan tetapi, tidur pulas itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Setelah selang waktu 4 jam setelah ia mulai tertidur, sensei-nya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuat keributan. Sepertinya, senseinya habis mabuk-mabukan karena aroma sake yang keras tercium dari mulutnya setiap kali ia berbicara.

Minato merasa sangat kesal karena Jiraiya mengganggu tidurnya pada waktu-waktu yang sangat krusial, yaitu saat mimpinya sedang mencapai klimaks. Meski ia tidak ingat lagi tentang mimpinya begitu matanya terbuka, ia tetap merasa kesal karena ulah gurunya yang mengganggu tidurnya. Minato hampir meneriaki sensei-nya karena mengira ini adalah salah satu hari dimana Jiraiya akan menerobos masuk kamarnya dan mengacau karena mabuk, namun melihat Jiraiya dengan wajah yang serius begitu membuat Minato berpikir kalau sesuatu yang serius pasti telah terjadi.

Butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasa bagi Minato untuk mencerna isi dari misi yang disampaikan Jiraiya. Hal itu tidaklah mengherankan lantaran kepalanya terasa sakit setelah dibangunkan secara mendadak dan karena rasa kantuk yang masih menempel padanya. Setelah merasa Minato sudah mengerti, Jiraiya lantas segera pergi dan menyuruh Minato untuk segera berkemas.

Sekarang, disinilah Minato. Berdiri di gerbang utama Konoha dengan 2 jonnin, Atsushi Yamamoto dan Toshiro Kurosawa. Sedangkan orang yang mengumpulkan mereka sekaligus bertugas sebagai kapten dari tim sendiri belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Minato masih merasa badannya belum pulih dari keletihan sehabis latihan kemarin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi seorang ninja. Ia tidak bisa menolak sebuah misi. Terutama misi ini berhubungan erat dengan keselamatan seseorang. Ia akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya dan membawa pulang keberhasilan. Meski sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya, Minato tetap tidak akan meremehkan musuhnya nanti. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak boleh sampai lengah.

Minato menghela napasnya. Kepulan udara hangat keluar dari mulutnya. Benar juga, sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Pantas saja Minato merasa sedikit dingin. Minato kemudian merapatkan jaketnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jiraiya tiba dan bergabung bersama mereka. Ia melemparkan senyum lebar khas miliknya kepada semua orang.

"Maaf, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku bertemu dengan teman wanitaku di jalan, jadi aku harus menyapanya lebih dulu. Kemudian obrolan kami berlanjut dan ia mengajakku ke motel. Jadi aku meno-"

"Sensei."

"Hn? Ya?"

"Ceritanya nanti saja. Kita harus berangkat sekarang." Minato sebenarnya sudah tahu kemana arah cerita Jiraiya, karena itulah ia menghentikannya sebelum benar-benar terlambat.

"Iya. Iya." Jiraiya melemaskan pundaknya dengan kecewa. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tertarik mendengarkan ceritanya. Baiklah. Dia akan menyimpannya untuk lain kali.

Jiraiya lalu berdiri di hadapan timnya. Wajahnya telah berubah. Sekarang ia terlihat lebih serius.

"Kita berangkat sekarang." Jiraiya memberikan aba-aba. Ketiga ninja lainnya mengangguk dan mulai mengikutinya berlari menembus kabut di pagi hari.

Di sela-sela larinya, Minato menatap ke langit. Benda langit yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya mulai terlihat. Matahari mulai menyingsing seakan mengumandangkan hari baru telah dimulai. Saat sebuah hari baru telah dimulai artinya sebuah permulaan baru juga dimulai. Dan setiap permulaan pasti memiliki harapan.

To Be Continue…

Catatan:

Sake: arak Jepang

Futon: matras sebagai alas tidur

Okaa-san: ibu

Otou-san: ayah

Ojou-sama: nona/nyonya muda

 **Author's note:**

Halo, readers!

Terimakasih banyak untuk review-nya. Review-review kalian sangat menggugah semangat saya untuk lanjut menulis chapter ini.

Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah setting cerita (latar tempat) masih di dunia shinobi, jawabannya adalah ya. Hanya saja, saya mengubah latar belakang Kushina. Kushina tidak terlahir dan dibesarkan di keluarga ninja, tetapi merupakan seorang nona muda yang lahir dari keluarga terhormat di desa Uzushiogakure yang non-shinobi. Bagaimana? Semoga jawaban ini memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian. Semoga cerita ini tetap bisa dinikmati oleh para pembaca sekalian. :)

Silakan kembali memberikan tanggapan kalian melalui review. Setiap review sangat saya hargai dan akan saya jadikan masukan untuk chapter berikutnya. Terimakasih.

Best regards,

J. Meredith


	3. Chapter 3 : Falling Leaves

**A Day to Remember**

 **By: J. Meredith**

 **Warnings: Adult Theme, Violence, Sexual 15+**

 **Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3 : Falling Leaves

Cakrawala senja yang biasanya hangat berlimpah ruah dengan warna oranye keemasan, hari ini justru bermuram durja disimbahi oleh warna abu kehitam-hitaman. Gumpalan awan hitam satu per satu mulai bermunculan, bertegur sapa sejenak sebelum kemudian bergabung menjadi gumpalan awan yang lebih besar. Dalam suara gemuruh, awan-awan tersebut saling berbisik dengan nada simpatik. Jauh di bawah mereka, orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang membisu di dalam sendu.

Nyanyian doa dan mantra yang dilantunkan oleh sekelompok pendeta bergema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Partisi kayu yang memisahkan ruangan-ruangan di rumah itu sengaja dibuka lebar. Mereka yang tengah berduka percaya bahwa dengan melakukan hal ini, semua arwah yang ada di rumah akan mendengar nyanyian doa tersebut dan dapat pergi ke dunia selanjutnya dengan tenang. Selanjutnya, salah seorang dari pendeta tersebut maju ke tengah pelataran rumah. Di tangannya, sebuah lilin putih berdiri dengan tegap. Sinarnya yang terang begitu kontras dengan suasana yang ada di rumah itu saat ini. Kemudian, ia meletakkan lilin tersebut tepat di tengah pelataran rumah, membaca mantra sejenak, membungkuk hormat, lalu kembali ke posisinya di antara kawanan pendeta. Lalu, satu persatu dari anggota keluarga, yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi pelataran rumah, juga ikut maju dan menghampiri lilin tersebut. Demikian pula mereka melakukan dengan persis hal yang dilakukan oleh pendeta itu tadi. Berdoa, membungkuk hormat, lalu kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

Yang terakhir menghampiri lilin tersebut adalah Kushina. Mata violetnya menatap lilin tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Bibirnya komat-kamit tanpa suara, namun bukan ucapan doa yang keluar dari sana. Melainkan kata umpatan. Dalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa ia semestinya mendoakan mereka yang telah berpulang, namun ia justru lebih ingin marah kepada mereka semua karena telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Mereka tidak semestinya pergi secepat ini, apalagi dengan cara begini.

Gejolak emosi yang tak tertahankan itu kemudian tumpah keluar dalam bentuk butiran air mata. Kushina terisak dengan keras. Ia jatuh menelungkup di depan lilin. Ia meremas semua benda yang bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya. Tanah, rumput, kerikil, pokoknya entah apalah itu. Kushina tidak peduli. Raungan Kushina terdengar sangat pilu dan mereka yang mendengarnya merasa terhenyak namun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sepertinya bukan hanya manusia yang hatinya bergetar mendengar suara isak tangis Kushina. Awan-awan di langit juga ikut menangis, meneteskan tetes demi tetes air hujan ke muka bumi.

Butiran air hujan yang mulai berjatuhan mematikan nyala lilin putih di tengah pelataran. Kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam mulai berhamburan meninggalkan pelataran saat hujan jatuh mengenai mereka. Termasuk para pendeta juga ikut berteduh di bawah atap di pinggir pelataran rumah. Terkecuali Kushina. Ia tetap mematung di posisinya. Membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup oleh hujan. Kimono hitamnya yang basah mulai melekat erat membalut tubuhnya. Rambut merah panjangnya yang berserakan di tanah telah bercampur dengan lumpur. Namun, Kushina tetap tidak peduli. Ia tetap menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tanah.

Semakin lama, hujan turun semakin deras. Rintik-rintiknya tidak lagi terasa selembut di awal, melainkan mulai terasa seperti pecutan di kulit. Kushina merintih sedikit. _Tidak apa-apa_ , pikirnya. Ini tidaklah seberapa baginya. Akan tetapi, lambat laun ia tidak lagi merasakan air hujan jatuh mengenai dirinya. Padahal suara hujan yang begitu deras masih terdengar. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Kushina mendongak menatap ke langit.

Aneh sekali. Langit nampak sangat biru. Sebiru langit saat di musim panas. Dan tidak hanya langit yang berubah warna menjadi biru muda, ada matahari juga. Matahari itu berwarna kuning keemasan dan sinarnya sangat menyilaukan mata. Kushina sampai terpaksa menyipitkan mata. Tapi, Kushina lalu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan matahari itu. Matahari itu tersenyum dengan lembut kepadanya. Samar-samar bayangan matahari tersebut kemudian terlihat seperti wajah seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata dengan warna sebiru langit di musim panas. Oh, ternyata dia memang adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Bukan langit yang biru dan juga bukan matahari yang kuning. Dan kemudian, dari bibir anak lelaki itu, terucaplah sebuah kalimat dengan nada tenang yang tidak akan pernah Kushina lupakan.

"Kau boleh tetap menangis. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu dari hujan."

Dan anak lelaki tersebut mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Kushina terpaku sesaat. Ia menatap sosok pelindungnya cukup lama. Mata violetnya menelusuri setiap inci wajah anak laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia seusia Kushina juga. Wajahnya masih sangat muda dan suaranya tadi juga masih sangat ringan. Mata Kushina lalu beralih pada benda yang sedari tadi dipegang anak laki-laki tersebut di atas kepalanya. Sebuah rompi?

Ia juga menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki itu tidak melihat ke arahnya sama sekali. Ia melihat lurus ke depan, seakan memberi ruang privasi bagi Kushina untuk tetap menangis. Ia betul-betul melaksanakan tugasnya melindungi Kushina dari hujan dengan sangat baik.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri", Kushina berkata dengan suara lirih.

Anak laki-laki tersebut menoleh ke arahnya sekilas, namun tetap berdiri di dekatnya dan membentangkan rompinya di atas Kushina.

"Pergi. Selagi aku masih berkata dengan halus."

Ia tak bergeming.

"PERGI! AKU BILANG PERGI KAU!", Kushina berteriak dan berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Namun rasanya sulit sekali. Ia tetap berdiri dengan tegap di sana. Menolak untuk beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kushina, sudah cukup", suara berat Hakushi Uzumaki membuat Kushina terdiam. Hakushi yang dipayungi oleh seorang dayang menghampiri Kushina dan anak laki-laki tersebut. Anak laki-laki tersebut segera membungkuk hormat kepada Hakushi.

"Kembali ke dalam rumah dan beristirahatlah."

Kushina diam saja.

Hakushi kemudian beralih kepada anak laki-laki yang asing tersebut. Mata tuanya menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa kau murid Jiraiya? Aku rasa aku belum bertemu denganmu tadi. Siapa namamu, nak?"

" _Hai_. Nama saya Minato Namikaze dari Konohagakure." Sekali lagi, Minato membungkuk hormat kepada Hakushi.

Kushina melirik Minato. _Jadi namanya Minato?_

"Baiklah, Minato-kun. Setelah melihatmu melindungi putriku dari hujan tadi, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi. Tolong antarkan Kushina ke kamarnya agar ia bisa beristirahat."

" _Hai_ , Uzumaki-sama", Minato lalu berusaha membantu Kushina untuk berdiri. Kushina menepis tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Dengan langkah gontai, Kushina berjalan melewati Hakushi dan dayangnya. Minato mengikuti Kushina dengan tetap memayunginya menggunakan rompinya. Hakushi menatap kepergian mereka berdua ke dalam rumah, sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

-000-

Sesuai dengan waktu yang telah diperkirakan sebelumnya, Tim Jiraiya tiba ketika hari sudah menjelang senja. Karena mereka tiba bertepatan dengan saat upacara berkabung sedang berlangsung, maka untuk menjaga rasa hormat mereka, Tim Jiraiya menunggu beberapa saat di luar gerbang rumah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berperawakan kecil, yang sepertinya adalah salah seorang dari pelayan yang selamat, menghampiri dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jiraiya. Jiraiya mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia juga mengisyaratkan Minato beserta anggota tim yang lain untuk mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, pelayan tersebut berkata bahwa hanya Jiraiya yang ingin ditemui oleh Hakushi Uzumaki terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya mempersilahkan Minato, Atsushi, dan Toshiro untuk menunggu sementara di pelataran rumah, tepatnya dimana upacara sedang dilaksanakan.

Minato berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar yang ada disana, Toshiro duduk di serambi di samping pelataran rumah, sedangkan Atsushi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan alasan ingin pergi ke kamar kecil. Minato mengamati proses upacara tersebut. Sekumpulan pendeta, entah aliran apa itu, duduk bersila membentuk lingkaran di salah satu sudut pelataran. Mereka mengalunkan mantra yang Minato tidak ketahui dengan jelas apa maknanya. Para pendeta itu berpakaian serba putih, berlawanan dengan pihak keluarga berduka yang berpakaian serba hitam. Dan di antara keluarga yang tengah berkabung tersebut, pandangan Minato jatuh pada sesosok gadis bermata violet dengan rambut merah panjang. Mata gadis itu kosong. Ia melihat tapi tidak benar-benar melihat. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau.

Kemudian, salah satu dari pendeta tersebut bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah pelataran sambil membawa sebuah lilin putih. Ia meletakan lilin yang menyala itu disana, mengucapkan sesuatu, membungkuk hormat, lalu berbalik pergi. Tak lama kemudian, seluruh orang yang hadir disana melakukan hal yang sama. Dan yang terakhir adalah giliran gadis muda tadi. Gadis tersebut berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah lilin. Tidak seperti orang lain, Minato melihatnya mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak jelas tanpa suara. Dan tiba-tiba, gadis itu ambruk ke tanah dan menangis terisak-isak. Ia mulai meraung-raung dan mencakari permukaan tanah dengan kukunya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di tanah.

Minato iba melihat keadaan gadis itu. Sesaat, muncul suatu getaran yang tidak bisa ia artikan di dalam dadanya. Melihat gadis itu membuatnya teringat akan dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia berada di pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Apalagi, sepertinya umur mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

Minato lalu merasakan tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Ia menengadah ke langit dan melihat gumpalan awan hitam mulai memuntahkan air hujan. Segera, orang-orang yang berkumpul di pelataran itu menyelamatkan diri mereka dari kebasahan dengan berteduh di bawah atap. Namun berbeda dengan gadis tadi. Ia tidak bergeming.

Minato terus saja memperhatikannya. Semenit, dua menit, dan waktu terus berlalu. Namun, gadis itu tetap tak beranjak dari sana. Hujan juga mulai turun semakin deras. _Celaka_ , pikir Minato. Entah apa yang membuat Minato kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Hei, Minato! Apa yang mau kau laku-..", Toshiro berhenti sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Minato membuka rompinya untuk melindungi Kushina dari hujan. Mungkin Toshiro tidak mengira Minato akan melakukan hal tersebut. Dan menurut Minato, Kushina sendiri juga tidak menduga mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang asing seperti Minato.

Sama seperti sekarang, saat Minato sedang mengantar Kushina menuju ke kamarnya. Kushina diam seribu bahasa dari tadi. Alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih pada Minato, ia bahkan tidak menoleh padanya sama sekali sejak mereka memasuki rumah. Minato juga merasa tidak enak untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu dengan Kushina.

Minato menyadari rambut merah Kushina ternodai oleh lumpur. Rambut merah itu seakan mempunyai daya tarik magis yang mendorong Minato untuk menyentuhnya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melihat benda seindah itu dikotori oleh lumpur. Minato mengulurkan tangannya. Jemari Minato bergerak perlahan di antara helaian rambut Kushina, membelai surai yang halus itu dengan hati-hati.

Kushina tersentak kaget. Ia menatap Minato dengan tatapan terkejut. Pasangan bola mata violet kembar itu membelalak dengan ganas kepada pengusiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!", Kushina memekik kepada Minato.

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku. _Ano_ , rambutmu berlumpur. Jadi aku berpikir untuk.."

Kushina menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mau apa bocah asing ini? Mengapa ia selalu ikut campur dengan urusannya?

"Bukan urusanmu, _ttebane_!" Kushina menepis tangan Minato dengan kasar. "Jangan ikuti aku, _ttebane_! Pergi kau!"

Kushina langsung berlari meninggalkan Minato. Minato terkejut, namun menyadari kalau ia mungkin memang agak keterlaluan barusan. Minato menatap punggung Kushina yang semakin menjauh. Di ujung lorong, Kushina berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan melangkah masuk, setelah itu ia menutup pintunya dengan sekali hentakan.

Minato menghela napasnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal barusan. Hanya saja, rambut merah Kushina benar-benar menawan di matanya.

Minato berbalik dan mendapati Toshiro Kurosawa terkekeh menatapnya. "Dasar anak-anak.."

Minato mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti, namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya maksud Toshiro barusan sama sekali.

"Ayo, ikuti aku. Jiraiya-sama memanggil kita untuk berkumpul."

Minato mengangguk dan mengikuti Toshiro.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah yang sepi dan lembap. Nampaknya rumah tua ini jarang dibersihkan atau mungkin memang jarang dihuni oleh pemiliknya. Di sepanjang lorong, tertata artefak-artefak antik dari berbagai jaman di atas meja jati super panjang. Debu menggunung di pojok-pojok lorong dan jaring laba-laba bergelanyutan pada langit-langit. Suara deritan lantai kayu mengikuti setiap langkah yang mereka ambil.

Toshiro berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang menurut Minato merupakan ruangan utama dari rumah ini. Toshiro kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sosok pelayan muda yang tadi menyambut mereka di gerbang depan kemudian muncul dari balik pintu. Ia mempersilahkan Toshiro dan Minato masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, ada Hakushi, Jiraiya dan Atsushi.

"Siapa..", Hakushi menatap kedua tamu-nya yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, "dari antara kalian yang merupakan ninja medis? Tolong selamatkan putraku." Toshiro maju selangkah untuk menegaskan dirinyalah yang dimaksud Hakushi. Hakushi lalu menoleh pada pelayan dan menyuruhnya mengantar Toshiro ke kamar Haruda.

Setelah Toshiro dan pelayan itu keluar ruangan, Hakushi lalu berpaling kepada ketiga ninja di hadapannya.

"Pertama", Hakushi berdeham. "Sampaikan terimakasih-ku pada Hokage. Ia telah mengirimkan kalian kemari untuk membantu kami. Dan seperti yang baru saja kalian dengar, putra sulungku, Haruda Uzumaki, mengalami pendarahan hebat akibat penyerangan semalam. Satu-satunya orang dalam keluarga kami yang mahir dalam ilmu pengobatan tewas kemarin malam, sehingga tidak ada yang mampu mengobati Haruda. Dan orang itu adalah istriku, Kurumi Uzumaki."

Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Selain Haruda, anggota keluargaku yang masih hidup adalah putriku, Kushina Uzumaki." Hakushi melirik Minato sekilas. "Kushina selamat karena dilindungi dari hunusan katana oleh sepupuku. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ialah yang tewas terhunus oleh katana tersebut."

"Kami turut berbela sungkawa atas kehilangan Anda, Uzumaki-sama. Jadi coba beritahu kami, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di Uzushiogakure? Aku tidak yakin kebakaran di rumah Anda semalam sebuah penyerangan biasa", Jiraiya bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Kau benar, Jiraiya. Penyerangan semalam memang bukanlah penyerangan biasa. Aku menduga itu adalah bentuk pemberontakan terhadap kepemimpinanku. Ada pihak tertentu yang ingin menghabisi keluargaku dan mengambil alih Uzushiogakure. Setidaknya, itulah tanggapanku soal penyerangan semalam. Dan aku merasa bahwa semua ini belum selesai. Mereka masih mengincar nyawa kami. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin setiap anggota keluargaku dikawal oleh satu ninja Konoha. Hanya sampai ketika kita akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan mengetahui siapa dalang sebenarnya."

"Baiklah kalau itu permintaan Anda, Uzumaki-sama. Anda bisa mengkoordinasikan tim-ku."

"Oh, tidak. Koordinasi tim kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu, Jiraya. Tapi, aku ada satu permintaan khusus," Hakushi kemudian berpaling kepada Minato. "Kushina kupercayakan padamu, anak muda. Jangan kau biarkan siapapun menyakitinya, Namikaze-san."

Minato tertegun sejenak. Kemudian ia mengangguk dengan mantap. "Nyawaku akan kupertaruhkan."

Haruda lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kalian berdua boleh pergi sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Jiraiya."

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu semenjak mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Atsushi berkata kepada Minato bahwa ia ingin survei tempat ini terlebih dahulu. Atsushi kemudian melompat ke atas atap dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Minato juga memutuskan untuk segera menjalankan misinya. Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang. Berlari di atas atap menuju kamar _ojou_ -sama yang memerlukan penjagaannya. Sambil berlari di atas atap, Minato mengamati sekelilingnya. Ternyata rumah ini lebih luas dari dugaannya. Rumah ini dikelilingi oleh pekarangan yang sangat luas. Dan uniknya, setiap kamar di rumah tersebut memiliki pintu yang langsung mengakses menuju ke pekarangan rumah.

Pada sebelah tenggara rumah tersebut, ada hamparan rumput yang hijau dengan beberapa pohon sakura di sekitarnya. Sepertinya daerah itu merupakan tempat dimana keluarga ini melakukan _hanami_ saat musim semi tiba. Dan tidak jauh dari situ, ada sebuah kolam ikan koi kecil dengan jembatan kayu di atasnya. Sedangkan di sisi yang lain dari pekarangan rumah itu, terdapat sebuah onsen.

Minato menghela napasnya. Seandainya tidak terjadi pembantaian keji itu semalam, Kushina dan keluarganya pasti bisa berbahagia menikmati kebersamaan mereka di rumah yang indah ini. Tidak mengherankan bila Kushina begitu terpuruk seperti tadi, ia pasti menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab kematian pamannya.

Minato kemudian berhenti di atas atap yang diyakininya sebagai ruangan yang tadi dimasuki Kushina saat terakhir mereka berpisah. Minato merasa perlu meminta maaf soal kejadian terakhir, jadi ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Dengar, Kushina-san. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal kelancanganku tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu jengkel. Aku hanya berniat untuk membersihkan rambutmu."

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dalam satu hentakan cepat. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggil namaku, bocah matahari? Aku tidak ingin memaafkanmu. Aku membenci semua tentangmu! Rambut pirangmu! Mata biru langitmu! Senyuman bodohmu! Rompimu! Dan tanganmu yang menyentuh rambutku! Aku benci kau!" Kushina berteriak ke arah Minato. Minato awalnya terkesiap dengan semua ledakan emosi Kushina, namun kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Bocah matahari berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit dengan senyuman bodoh yang meminjamkanmu rompinya dan telah lancang menyentuh rambutmu ini bernama Minato Namikaze," Minato mengulurkan tangannya, "Dan ia berharap bisa menjadi temanmu."

Kushina menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bocah ini pasti sinting 'kan? Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan berharap menjadi temannya setelah dimaki-maki olehnya? Dia pasti tidak punya akal sehat. Tidak salah lagi, Kushina. Kau telah bertemu yang terburuk dari yang terburuk. Yang tersakit dari semua pesakitan. Bocah gila keras kepala yang bernama Minato Namikaze.

To be continue…

Catatan:

Ojou-sama: nona/nyonya muda

Hanami: kegiatan menyaksikan bunga sakura bermekaran di musim semi; biasanya dilakukan dengan berpiknik di bawah pohon sakura

Author's Note:

Halo, readers!

Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya. Saya baru saja selesai ujian sehingga baru sempat update chapter ketiga sekarang. Semoga gak mengecewakan readers yang udah sabar nunggu lama ya. Dan untuk **Nu shi Hottest Queens** yang bertanya kenapa harus nunggu 8 reviews, hmm, awalnya saya mengira untuk mendapat 8 reviews akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi, selama menunggu 8 reviews terpenuhi, saya punya waktu untuk mengerjakan chapter berikutnya. To buy me some time to write for the next chapter Akan tetapi, setelah saya pikir lagi, saya tidak akan menunggu sampai 8 reviews lagi. Segera setelah chapter berikutnya siap, saya akan langsung meng-update-nya. Plus, saya juga sudah mengganti keterangan di summary sesuai saran **Amu B** , yaitu dari AU menjadi AR. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

Last, but not least. Terimakasih kepada semua readers dan reviewers. Keep reading and reviewing. Setiap review sangat saya apresiasi.

Best regards,

J. Meredith


End file.
